1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of acoustics and more specifically relates to systems and methods for creating enhanced sound profiles for acoustical instruments.
2. Background Art
Music and musical instruments are an important part of most societies and stringed instruments, such as guitars, are popular throughout the world. Many variations of musical instruments exist, both acoustic and electrical, in many forms, shapes, and sizes. Often, depending on the venue and the style of the music, different types of sounds and sound effects may be desired in order to present the music to the audience in the most artistic fashion. In many cases, the sound level of an instrument will be boosted by the use of electronic devices such as amplifiers and speakers. This is especially the case for acoustical instruments when the acoustical instrument is being used in conjunction with electric instruments and when acoustical instruments are being played in venues that require some form of amplification due to the size of the venue and/or the audience.
In addition to controlling the volume of the sound produced by an instrument, it is fairly common to use digital signal processing equipment and techniques to modify or enhance the sound produced by a musical instrument. While sound amplification and augmentation are common activities, they generally require the use of large, bulky, and expensive equipment. Additionally, this equipment is electronic and requires ready access to a power source in order to function properly. However, in many cases, a musician will not have access to a power source and will not have the time, space and/or money required to amplify and augment the sound of their instrument using conventional devices and methods. Once again, this is especially problematic for acoustical instruments since these instruments generally have no readily available sound amplification or augmentation capabilities.
Accordingly, without improvements in the current systems and methods for creating enhanced acoustical profiles for acoustical instruments, particularly guitars, violins, and other stringed instruments, the ability to effectively and efficiently provide musicians with enhanced mobility and freedom for musical performances will continue to be sub-optimal.